Soneach: I am Not Weak
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Sonic had enough of Mario, Peach, and his haters and decides to show how tough he is. This is where Peach will meet Sonic's Dark form for the first time.


Sonic had a bad day and he's not happy at all: he found that his pretty Sakura lover was dating that selfish red Italian plumber. He finally knew why she came up with excuses on why she forgets the dates that she promised.

"I can't believe she lied to me. Mario and I used to be best friends since 2008, but not anymore again just because my 2 recent games received negative results just like the one from 2006. Mario is so blind. Why would he call me weak?" Sonic said with an anger tone.

He was now walking by himself on the sidewalk, which is until someone grabbed him and pulled him in the dark alley. He didn't even struggle nor do anything to get out of the person's grip.

"Hey, hottie." Rosy flirted.

She got a powerful kick in the stomach from Sonic.

"UGH!" she groaned in pain. Sonic slams her against the brick wall roughly. Rosy was stunned at how this guy is strong.

"NEVER. EVER. CALL ME 'HOTTIE' AGAIN, ROSY! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TOYING WITH ME!" Sonic's voice suddenly went dark.

A dark blue aura appeared around him; his fur was completely black and his quills were standing up, and his pupils were gone: he has turned into Dark Sonic.

This was scaring Rosy as she turned pale.

"SCRAM!" he yelled darkly.

She ran off.

As soon as she was gone, he turns back to normal.

"Hmph, pervert bitch." He walks out of the alley until he heard a loud metal clang.

"Oh great, Eggman." He said calmly without fear. He gets grabbed by his robot metal claw and lifts him up.

"Seriously, Egghead?" he crosses his arms.

"Ho ho ho! Of course, pesky hedgehog! Now I can use you as a bait to lure Peach!" Eggman cackled.

People screamed and ran in the city; that is until Peach and Mario showed up.

"Oh, please-a. That-a blue loser rat is caught-a by Eggman again-a? He's so weak-a." Mario smirked.

"WHAT. WAS. THAT, MARIO?!" out of nowhere, Sonic was behind Mario. How did he do that?

"Huh? Sonic? How did you-?" Peach was stunned at how he got out.

"Oo—kay….now to take you down, Sonic!" Eggman using his ego.

"We'll see about that!" Sonic pushed Mario and Peach aside roughly; he had enough at being hated all the time just because everyone, plus Mario thinks he's too weak. Now it was his turn to show all of his haters how tough he is.

"Hey-a! You weakling rat-a!" Mario shouted from being pushed.

"I'll show you and my haters' weak, chubby." Sonic said with a cold voice.

His dark blue aura came back to him and transformed into Dark Sonic again. That brand new form of his scared Peach.

"S-S-Sonic? W-what did you become i-i-into?" Peach said, horrified at his Dark form. That's the first time she ever saw Sonic like this.

"Shut up, Peach. I had enough of you. All this time you never show up in fake dates you made me was because you were with him!" Dark Sonic pointed to Mario. "So stay out of my way!" he turns to face Eggman's robot.

"AND YOU, EGGMAN, YOU'RE DEAD!" he flies at high speed and bashes the robot with speed.

In 3 seconds, he destroyed the robot and defeated Eggman.

Dark Sonic wasn't finished; he walks up to him and grips his wrist, snapping it hard as he hears the bones crushing.

"OWW!" Eggman screamed in pain.

"This is your warning, Egghead. If you ever try to capture me again, I'll bash that 300 IQ to bits! UNDERSTAND?!" he shouted.

"Y-y-ye-yes!" he whimpered.

"Good." He let him go.

"Sonic! Why did you push me and Mario?! You could have been killed!" Peach yelled.

"Shut up, Peach! Just because Mario always saves you as a hero doesn't mean he's famous! If that's what you want, just go back to him for all I care. And Mario, one more thing: I. AM. NOT. WEAK!" Dark Sonic shouted in their faces.

He then turns back to normal and walks away.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Peach was thinking about yesterday with Sonic; she did feel bad for him for making fake dates to him because she went out with Mario instead of him.

She decides to break up with Mario since he's with Pauline.

"I understand-a Peach. But-a we'll still be friends, right-a?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, friends. I'll see you later, Mario." She went out to go find Sonic and make up to him.

She found Sonic's house and knocks on the door.

"Sonic? It's me." She said.

He opens the door and lets her in without arguing.

"Sonic, I feel really bad and I'm very sorry that I lied to you. I broke up with Mario and remain as friends. Can you ever forgive me?" Peach pleaded.

"I forgive you. But I'm still mad at how you yelled at me the other day." Sonic said.

"I know, I know. That was so wrong of me to say that out of my big mouth. I learned my lesson now. And…." She immediately kissed Sonic.

Sonic was surprised at this; he closed his eyes slowly and kisses back.

After a minute of kissing, they pulled apart to breathe.

"You talk too much, my Sakura blossom." He smirked.

Peach smiled.

 **The End**


End file.
